Silence is Golden too bad i like silver
by brokenhearts.brokenglass
Summary: Due to Matt's manipulation skills and Mello's ability to be easily persuaded, he's now forced into making a blog and recording his daily life and/or feelings. However, what will he do when he comes to an alarming realization? MelloxMatt, read and review
1. Ch 1 Mello Is Not Mellow

Mello has fallen for Matt's manipulation skills, and has been forced to make a blog. However, Mello realizes something during this time, and calls upon the internet to help him. MelloxMatt. Leave if you dislike yaoi 3

* * *

You have arrived at 'melloismellow's blog.

Mello's fucking blog.

I have no idea why I'm making one of these things. I think it was from Matt's constant nagging at me to do so. It was hard enough smuggling a laptop into this apartment complex, now I have to type out my feelings or some shit? I swear I'm going to kill Matt next time I see him... oh wait I can't! Who would buy my chocolate for me? Shit, I hope he knows that chocolate spared his life... for now. Hmm.. I actually need to go find him since I'm out of chocolate. He needs to buy some more. Later, all of you with no lives.

* * *

View All Comments (6)

'mattisthegeekinpink' says: Haha Melllo, you couldn't kill me if you tried. That's why I'm third. I spend my freetime learning self defense, not studying.

'melloismellow' says: Idiot. You spend your freetime playing videogames.

'notanalbinokid' says: Ah, Mello... so I'm even number one when it comes to making one of these blogs... excellent. Ah fuck, what does Gevanni want... sigh.

'melloismellow' says: Stop bragging and work on your case, Near. God. And Gevanni wants your body.

'my favorite letter' says: You don't and will not commit murder. I'm too busy working on the Kira case to investigate Matt's death as well..

'mello is mellow' says: You wouldn't have to investigate Matt's death, L. You'd know it was me.


	2. Ch 2 Mello's Introduction

Mello has fallen for Matt's manipulation skills, and has been forced to make a blog. However, Mello realizes something during this time, and calls upon the internet to help him. MelloxMatt. Leave if you dislike yaoi

* * *

You have arrived at 'melloismellow's blog.

Mello's fucking blog

So I guess that I was too pissed off at Matt's manipulation skills to actually introduce myself. My name is Mih- I mean Mello. I'm a nineteen year old chocoholiic who used to live at an orphanage for the insane, er I mean highly intelligent. I was number two and remain to be number two, but I should be number one. Near just used to cheat off of me every day. It's true, I swear to it! I don't have that many friends, but I'm not antisocial. My only friend is Mai- I mean Matt. He can put up with my emotions and my constant demanding, so he's the only person I need in my life. Friendwise that is, of course... ahaha. My idol is this person named L, and he's the reason I was stuck in that institution; so I could be raised to be the next him. Kira is evil, and I will go to any means necessary in order to capture him. I WILL be first to get his head before Near and before L.

* * *

View All Comments (8)

'notanalbinokid' says: It is clear as to why you made your assumption about me cheating off of you. I can deduce that you're highly jealous of me, so excuse this next statement; Liar Liar pants on fire! Regardless, the race is on as to see who will come out with Kira's head. I already have my list of suspects, do you?

'melloismellow' says: My pants are flame resistant leather, 'kay thanks. Oh yes, Near, I do. The number one suspect? Your mother..

'mattisthegeekinpink' says: Awhhh, I'm touched. Sit on the couch with me I need to make out with you, haha.

'melloismellow' says: Shut up, Matt. And stop looking at me like that!

'misa misa superstar' says: you sound adorable!

'mello is mellow' says: ...I'm far from adorable. I'm fucking gorgeous.

'my favorite letter' says: Mello, don't accuse Near of cheating, and be more careful.. Don't reveal your name, or Matt's.

'melloismellow' says: Yeah, yeah L. Whatever you say. :D


	3. Ch 3 Mello's Panic Attack

Mello has fallen for Matt's manipulation skills, and has been forced to make a blog. However, Mello realizes something during this time, and calls upon the internet to help him. MelloxMatt. Leave if you dislike yaoi

* * *

You have arrived at 'melloismellow's blog.

Mello's fucking blog

HELP ME! HELP ME! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY MIND!!

Breathe, Mello, breathe...

Okay, so. I'll tell you what the problem is. I went to sleep last night, completely and utterly sane. When I woke up, I realized what I had dreamt about. Me and... uh... this guy I know... we were together... and... uh, we were making out together. It got a hell of a lot more serious than that, but it's uncomfortable for me to talk about.

I'm not gay. I'm not gay. There is no way I'm gay, right? I don't think of him in that way... oh please let that not be a lie. I'M LOSING MY MIND, HELP ME GOD!

* * *

View All Comments (3)

'my favorite letter' says: Oh wow Mello. I'm eighty five percent sure you have feeling for this guy. I'm not much help, true but... yeah not much help. Sorry.

'notanalbinokid' says: Huh. You know, I had a dream like that... it was about one of my transformers, though. I had licked one of my toys that had lead paint before I slept, though. It was an experiment.

'mattisthegeekinpink' says: Holy shit, Mel. You couldn't of told me this before I went to the gaming store and Starbucks? Oh... is this why you were so awkward around me and didn't look at me? Dude, don't be embarrassed around me over this.


	4. Ch 4 Mello's Good Mood

Mello has fallen for Matt's manipulation skills, and has been forced to make a blog. However, Mello realizes something during this time, and calls upon the internet to help him. MelloxMatt. Leave if you dislike yaoi. candied malovence is a regular internet person, by the way

* * *

You have arrived at 'melloismellow's blog.

Mello's fucking blog

Hello to those of you who obviously have no life! I don't know why, but today is just one of those days where I'm in an insanely good mood. Maybe it's the fact that Matt came back to the apartment carrying four bags filled to the brim with chocolate. Or maybe it's because my mind has developed a habit of wandering to the flawless features of...his face. It scares me once I think about the fact that I feel this way over a... over a guy and it will probably send me into another panic attack once the sun goes down. I don't know if I'm in love... I never really had a relationship with any sort of person at all.. But seeing him in person and thinking about his face and his voice, it makes my fingertips tingle. I know that it might sound weird coming from somebody as badass as me, but... I don't know. Maybe all of this chocolate has gone to my head instead of my thighs. But it makes me jealous when I see him with girls. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because, since I see him with girls, I know there's zero possibility of him ever feeling that way about me.

* * *

View All Comments (4)

'mattisthegeekinpink' says: It would help a lot if you told me who this guy was. I'll keep poking you in the ribs / tickling you if you don't tell me.

'melloismellow' says: Over my dead body, Matt.

'mattisthegeekinpink' says: That can easily be arranged.

'candied MALOVENCE' says: duuuude wtf? i've heard of you. you're gaayyy?


	5. Ch 5 Mello's Big Mistake

Mello has fallen for Matt's manipulation skills, and has been forced to make a blog. However, Mello realizes something during this time, and calls upon the internet to help him. MelloxMatt. Leave if you dislike yaoi. Yay big twist. xD Read and review, please. I'm not sure if I'm doing well with Mello. Dx

* * *

You have entered 'melloismellow's blog.

Mello's fucking blog.

I have come to realize and fully accept something about myself, after many, many talks from Matt. I'm still wondering where the hell he found out about all of that. I have come to terms with my true sexuality, and there is no possibility that I'm only half attracted to men. I mean, I've seen this investigator completely unclothed once before when I was living in her bathroom, and it fail to do anything for me. However, I haven't even seen this boy unclothed, and just picturing what he does look like without all of that fabric makes me tingly all over, like my entire body has just went completely numb. That's a pretty nice feeling once you realize it's about a person. I really don't think I'm in love with Matt though, I mean, just because I think about him constantly and the thought of his body makes me all warm and tingly.. but couldn't that simply be because of lust? It's lust, isn't it? Yeah... it's only lust. NO I'm not praying that it's a lie! I'm one hundred percent sure it's all facts. Mhm. Yeah. It's all facts. Fuck, I ran out of chocolate again. Blogging about my feelings and shit really makes me eat my chocolate a lot faster than I normally do. Oh well. I need to phone my slave boy to make sure he buys more. Later!

* * *

View All Comments (6)

'melloismellow' says: WAIT WAIT WAIT!! DAMN IT! WHY WON'T THE EDIT BUTTON WORK ON THIS ENTRY? NO. I DON'T LIKE MATT.. I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT MATT!!

'my favorite letter' says: ...OO

'notanalbinokid' says: It really doesn't come to much of a surprise for me, Mello... hmmm... my percentage calculations were dead on with you. It's hard to predict you.

'kami of the new world' says: That is called submission and dominance, Mello.

'mellozstalkah101011823' says: WTF MELLOOOOOO U R SPPSED 2 LUV MEEEEEE

'mattisthegeekinpink' says: ...


	6. Ch 6 Mello's Depression

You have arrived at 'melloismellow's blog.

Mello's fucking blog.

This sucks ass, it really does. For some reason on my last entry, I kept getting this popup that said 'YOU HAVE WON A FREE APPLE IPHONE' then my computer shut down whenever I attempted to edit it. I don't give a damn about an apple iPhone, dammit! Ever since I let it slip that it was Matt who I started thinking about in this way, he's been avoiding me whenever he's at the apartment, which was actually often before... this. He's made a point of being away from me as much as possible, and even if he's here he'll either ignore me or lock himself up in our bedroom until I tell him that I need to go to bed or I'll shoot him through the door. If I try to talk to him and I get lucky and he responds, he'll stammer and look at me and blush, then continue his chain smoking and playing his DS or whatever console he's obsessed with now. I'll be the first one to admit that I allow my emotions in the way of my thinking more often than other people, but I don't think I've ever been this depressed. Matt's always been the one to cheer me up, or at least say something stupid so that his brand new pair of goggles or the new game he bought got thrown or broken by me. I don't have him here to do that. Don't even call me out on my depressed ranting here, either. It's either you all listen to my problems and shit, or I don't blog and leave it all to my head. I could think of a few people who would dislike it if I picked up my gun and used it for other purposes than badass appearances and mafia-manhunting.

Until next time, if there is one, Internet people.

* * *

View All Comments (5)

'livelaughlove2008' says: wow mello. have you ever thought of explaining to him that he needs to grow up and accept that his crime partner is homosexual?

'notanalbinokid' says: Mello, you know the number of the SPK headquarters when you wish to converse.

'melloismellow' says: No thanks, Near. It's impossible to be alone in that place.

'notanalbinokid' says: True. Did you get my birthday present? I know it's a week or two early, but still. (:

'melloismellow' says: Yeah I did. Thanks for the, erm, few pounds of chocolate and a card that sang 'Candy Mountain' to a unicorn named Charlie.

* * *

Author's note;

Mello's emo in this, shut up. xD Rate and review. I'm aware that Mello's pretty out of character in the blog but meh.


	7. Ch 7 Mello's Hacker

You have arrived at 'melloismellow's blog.

Mello's fucking blog.

Shhhhh. Don't tell Mello I was here, I want to see his reaction when he logs on next time. And before all of you ask, yes this is Matt, and yes I hacked into his account. I wasn't number three for nothing. Anyway, the avoiding Mello thing isn't as severe as he made it sound. Hell, I was surprised he said he might commit suicide using his gun, so I hid it from him. Either way, I'm not avoiding Mello because I'm 'immature' or 'afraid of the fact he sees me that way', which many people said in messages to my actual account. The reason I'm avoiding him is because.. er.. well.. two things, but I'm only telling you one. I'm planning some sort of surprise for him, which he will most likely write about on the Internet. I swear to God, he's acting as if this thing is a journal. I post gaming reviews on mine, and he actually blogs about life and shit? Maybe my manipulation skills have skyrocketed since I left Wammy's... anyway. Gah, never mind the only telling you all one thing, because I just realized I'll get spammed messages if I don't. The other reason is because... er, well... I uh, OH FUCK. Mello's coming back from our bedroom. Until Mello blogs next, my 1337 fans!

* * *

View All Comments (6)

'notanalbinokid' says: Matthew? Huh. You do realize Mello will throw you off the balcony if he finds out, right?

'my favorite letter' says: This is better than watching Misa Amane twenty four hours.

'kami of the new world' says: O.o Why do I feel like I'm reading a Soap Opera script?

'misa misa superstar' says: RYUZAKI YOU PERVERT!

'my favorite letter' says: ...you can call me that a million times. I'm not sure if you know how to say anything else.

'purepwnage1337' says: hell yea matt!! this is waaayyy better than your gaming reviews!

* * *

Author's note;

If you want to be a random internet kid on the blog, just review the blog, and then choose your screename and what you want to say. However, you'll have to guess what the next blog is about. XD And I might edit your words, and then I might not use it... -shrug- Don't eat me xD

EXAMPLE;

'yourscreenamehere' says: holyfuckiwanttodomattandmello


	8. Ch 8 Mello's Surprise

You have arrived at 'melloismellow's blog

Mello's fucking blog.

First and foremost, I must tell you all that Matt was being all fakey-innocent-like, and started doing those scary ass puppy dog eyes at me when I sat down at my laptop. At first I was wondering what the hell got screwed up in his mind, but when I got to this thing that I'm typing on, I figured out why he was being so shady and innocent. That manwhore hacked into my blog!! He told me not to read it though, which I did anyway. However, I read it _after _I pushed him out the window. Damn his Spiderman-like ninja skills and that fact we're on the second level of the apartment complex. Regardless, he was pretty pissed when I looked at him, with a rare smile on my face, and said 'So what's my surprise?' in a really innocent tone of voice. I swear to God he was about to punch me, but I reminded him that he'd never win in a fight against me since I was in the mafia. How badass, am I right?

Anyway, onto the stuff that Matt was right about. After Matt came back into the apartment with twigs and green bush hanging from his hair, I realized I'd forgotten to actually lock the door. But, anyway, I was expecting him to punch me square in my bad eye, though he knew he'd probably get his goggles smashed. When he came towards me with this incredibly pissed off look in his eyes, I mimicked it, preparing for the blow. What came next, might you ask? One hand unfolded from behind his back and he handed a fucking bouquet of daisies and roses. I swear to God, Matt is going to be a total woman the older he gets. But anyway, this is how the whole scene after that played out. It's rather short, but I don't give a damn.

"Mello?" Matt's voice was tinted with anger, and it registered over his face.

"What, Matt?" my voice was just as harsh as his, but I tried to keep it away from my features.

Matt unfolded his hand, revealing a semi-enormous bouquet of assorted flowers. I took them, of course, but stared at him in confusion. He had a smile on his face, and his green eyes sparkled.

"What're these for?"

"Happy birthday, silly Mihael."

"Uh, thanks Matt.. but isn't this sort of too feminine for you? You'd never be caught dead at a florist. Do florists even exist in Japan?" I was basically rambling, my voice staying steady the entire time, to my extreme surprise. What did Matt do next? He fucking _laughed_. Yup, laughed right in my face.

"That isn't your birthday Mello... this is!" And with that, he placed both his hands on my shoulders, his smile growing wider as he studied the shock on my face, and he kissed me. Did you hear that? MATT FUCKING KISSED ME! It didn't take long for me to return it, and it turned into a whole fucking macking session. I know something better than a thank you card, too.

Anyway, Matt just got home with my chocolate. Peace out, motherfuckers.

* * *

View All Comments (9)

'chocolateluvr18 ' says: hell yes mello! :D finally getting some action I see..

'melloismellow' says: what the hell is that supposed to mean? I got laid before! ...er... that was not a lie either.

'kami of the new world' says: Why do you post that on the Internet? Aren't you supposed to be working on the case that leads to my arrest?

'melloismellow' says: Say, Kira, what's your name?

'kami of the new world' says: Light Yagami.

'melloismellow' says: :D

'kami of the new world' says: DAMN IT AND THE TIREDNESS AFTER L SEDUCES ME!

'my favorite letter' says: Don't need to tell them that, Kira-chan.

'melloismellow' says: ...I am scarred for life. Oh my God.

* * *

Yay for out of character Mello, yes? And I'm aware that Light wouldn't' be tricked THAT easily, but hey, if he was sleepy after L seduced him, why the hell not? xD As usual, read and review. My plot ideas are running low, so feel free to suggest anything for MattxMello, unless you want me to end this here.

TRUE2SOKKA: Did I do alright on adding your words in? I want to make sure you approve :D

Same offer is up. If you'd like to be a random interneter, just read, review, give your screename, and what you want to say.

If you don't want to, I don't care. I'd appreciate a review though. :D

THANK YOUUUU

xox,

Lexibelle


End file.
